


The Daily Life Of A Normal Couple

by Midnight_fantasia



Series: My Wondrous World? [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fun, Harry's Gang still skick around, Just Crack Really, Lazy But Still Try To Find Time To Write, Married Couple, Nobody Died nor Albus, Sad and Sweet, Sirius even Fred, Slice of Life, Sometimes It's Get Deep, even after he married you-know-who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:49:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_fantasia/pseuds/Midnight_fantasia
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Procrastination/Author
Series: My Wondrous World? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. First Kiss

Severus : Why is Potter laying passed out on the floor?

Tom: Oh don't mind that I just kissed him

Severus & Lucius + Draco: ....

Tom: .... Yeah and you have no idea what followed after our first kiss. 

Fred, George, Ron, Neville + the others behind: .....


	2. Why So Extra?

Harry: Why are you so extra all the time?

Tom: *Slowly turns around in a rotating chair as his long cloak drags on the floor with his polished crown sitting on top his head. A cat is perched in his lap as his shiny, bejewelled, ring fingered hand pets it. The roar from the fireplace behind him casts an orange hue as the shadows darken his expression.* What do you mean?" .

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry: Where did you get that cat? 

Tom: I have absolutely no idea...


	3. First Meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look like I made an error this was adapted from the user 'WhenHarryMetTom' and all the credit goes there. And I'm once again really sorry it wasn't my intention!

Tom fucking Riddle grabbed and oh so slowly raised Harry’s hand. He tilted his head slightly to press a kiss on Harry’s fingers. Those storming eyes never strayed from his, as if Riddle was trying to capture the look on Harry’s face for the rest of time. Drinking in the clear and debatably cat-like shoulders hunched, wide-eyed panic. With no feasible way of misinterpretation. Harry was giving off the crystal clear ”what the fuck are you doing?” signals. There was no way Riddle could think Harry found this charming or heart-fluttering. If Harry had claws he would have torn off Riddles face. 

“What are you doing for the rest of your life?”

Baffled, post-adrenaline high Harry was never good at thinking through his responses. Hell. He wasn’t good at thinking through his responses when calm and completely in his element either, so. His mind blank, skin on fire, reeling, all Harry could say was, “I don’t even know what I’m doing tonight.”

“Well, if I’m lucky: me.”

“What.”

“That was a very impressive display of magic, how have we not met?”

“Don’t know. Don’t care. Let go.”

“If you don’t release me by the time I count to four, I will cut your hand off.”

“How old are you? Did you attend Hogwarts? You look around my age, I must have seen you during my time there.”

“One.”

“I was in Slytherin myself, Head Boy if that helps ring any bells.”

"Two"

“I was given an award my 5th-year for helping catch the culprit petrifying students. Quite a big deal. Hard to forget. They nearly shut the school down if not for me.”

Harry’s right eye twitched violently.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Fred & George: So how did the two of you meet? 

Harry stayed silent and cast a quick glance in Tom direction which for all account didn't know why he was glaring daggers at him. 

Hermion: Actually Harry accidently used a time turner during our fifth year and.. 

Draco: There was something akin to an explosion when Harry returned. 

Sirius: So Harry what happened?

Looking absolutely blank, he answered: Trust me you wouldn't wish to know... Then Harry’s right eye twitched violently.


	4. First Love

* Just before Harry goes to confront the dark lord inside the forest*

Hermione: Just remember, you’re not allowed to fall in love with him.

Harry: Believe me, that won’t be a problem.

*Before arriving, hiding in a bush Harry eyes the now younger dark lord, with nose, long hair, alabaster skin and delectable red lips*

Harry: Shit! We have a problem!!


	5. Tomarry

Teddy: say uncle Harry how did you asked auntie Tom in marriage. 

Everyone: Tomarry! 

Teddy: Tomarry? 

*Lovingly taking his godson* Tom said: it was actually in the forbidden forest that your godfather, Harry asked the question. He was so flustered as he went down on his knee he was so red. *He cast a meaningful glance in harry direction while everyone snicker* and he was so embarrassed that he said the whole thing quickly and-

Draco: then in place of saying I quote "...to marry me he said tomarry me-"

Tom: as I said yes amused, we heard a cheer only to find out that everybody was spying on us behind bushes. 

Luna: that how the name tomarry were born. 

Ron: yeah we always tease him about this and he always turn beat red-

*and a beat red harry went running out of the room as if something was chasing him*

Everyone:...

Neville: maybe this time was too much

:...

Everyone: *burst out laughing*

Blaise: No! So when are we gonna do it again!?


	6. Jealous Girl Are Annoying

Ron: mate remind me to never ever do something wrong to you because seriously no shit you're very scary when you're annoyed. 

Tom: Oh so you were planning to do-

Hermione: Of course no! We would never after-

Sirius: Yes that was some kind of badass line you threw at her! 

Fred & George: *snicker* yes even if it our sister she deserved it, no pity! 

Harry: *taking delicately Tom's hands in his* yes love, I will always do what you will want me to without complain... 

Severus: maybe we should-  
.  
.  
.  
.  
(Interrupting severus for the action!)

The group was walking peacefully and happily and decided to stop to eat. Not even did they have the time to sat down when a mope of copper hair in their peripheral and yell at Tom. 

Ginny: You! You bitch you took him from me! It should be me who had to be in your place, happily married to him! 

Tom: *sigh* miss weasley maybe you should-

Ginny: No! You don't have any right to say anything to me! You just wait! A dark lord would always be a dark lord so you have to be plotting something which I will find and-

Tom: Does that mean you will be spread rumors on my oh so devil doing of a dark lord and all. Because that's great since that will meant you finally found a hobby other than spreading your legs! 

Ginny: *burning in anger she shout* You! You and your oh! so great being. Looking so happy and kind when you are all aside that you're faking you and you persona-

Tom: Oh, Really? Is it really me who's fake? Because from what I'm seeing miss weasley you are so currently so fake that even China would denied that they made you! 

Ginny: What!? You dare talk on how I look and my being when it's you who looked like a walking dead who's only wear black-

Tom: Miss weasley this is my only don't mess with me and the particular reason why I wear such colour is a clear warning *a terrifying smile creep up his lips as he glance down at her* don't mess with me because I'm already dress for your funeral.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Inside the living room where evrybody was lively chatting about the confrontation a while ago. Tom hand's was still firmly clapped in Harry's hands. Tom was look at the others amused when he felt his Harry's hand tightened around his, quizzical he looked at Harry only to find the latter dropping his head on his shoulder. They stayed like that for a moment until Harry said "Don't worry you will always be the one and only for me, no matter what and I wouldn't want it any other way..." And he lift his head and cast an amused look at Tom resuming "isn't it my beautiful wife, Tom Potter..." 

Annoyed Tom flicked Harry's forehead and turned around but Harry saw it, the smile that his wife was trying so hard to hide and the sight melt his heart. 

Yeah, he wouldn't change any of this for anything in the whole world.


	7. Samhain

Hermione: *trying desperately to hide her laughter*

Draco: What is it that make you in such a good humor. 

The others stopped what they were doing and looked at her curious. 

Hermione: No it nothing importantly amusing really it's just that I just realized that Tom had always care for Tom even before... Well before. 

Ron: What do you mean? 

Hermione: No really it's just that never did any of you though of how when we were still in Hogwarts and only during around samhain that Tom when he too was still voldemort he will only ever attack around that time? 

Severus & Lucius:...

Neville: What? What does this mean? 

Tom: Yes miss granger I wonder what discovery did you made... 

Hermione: Just that you have always care for Harry because it is always around the end of the year that you attack meaning

Harry: Meaning? 

Hermione: meaning he care about your study and school life you bollock! 

Fred & George: Hermione! Bad words! You bad girl! 

Harry *turning to Tom with a sly smile*: So I heard you care about my studies? 

Tom: *an exasperated Tom rolled his eyes* as if, you never even learn. 

Harry: Oh~ don't be like that dear, you pain me. 

Tom: huff with all the opportunity to learn that you had and still didn't; knowledge is power and with it you can do many things. And if you had learn you could have even found more effective spell against me. 

Harry: *look at Tom bewildered* you know love I was jok-

Tom: I know but it's just that you forgot that at that time there were no one to punish you if you did better plus you always loved to learn new things. 

Harry: So you knew... 

Tom: No I didn't... I wasn't always aware of your conditions as the most important thing at that time was to find a body more than to stalk a child. But I did know to a certain extent that you really was like me. 

Blinking Harry looked at the others to find them all staring and smiling sadly at him. 

Harry: *Shaking his head* Guys don't worry about me it was long time ago now I'm happy really... 

Tom: umm I supposed so. 

And after placing a kiss on Harry's lips, Tom stood up taking with him his thick book. 

Tom: I'm going to the library you are welcome to join me if you want. *and walked out the door*

Harry: *with a sigh he stood up* alright so whose coming with me? 

Everybody looked at each other and shrugged. 

Severus: well maybe I could drop by the library to see if there any other potion book. 

Ron: Yeah! Maybe I will be a fin something related to quidditch or something like that. 

Hermione: Umm well why no I could always find something I didn't read. 

Neville: Me too I heard that you had a section in it that mention on rare plants. 

Luna: yeah the atmosphere there will be clean and there will be no-

Fred & George: Maybe we could even found something on prank! 

Sirius: Yeah I remember me and James had sneak a lot of fun things there so that we would never be bored. 

Draco: mAybe I will find a book on cosmetic. 

With a smile Harry walked out of the room and thought ' Indeed it's not like before where I was beaten and starved when I did better than Dudley. And I'm definitely happier now and I'm going to learn all that I couldn't before; you don't have to worry about that anymore...' pushing the gigantic pale blue door he stepped inside his giant library and his eyes immediately found Tom sitting on the couch entranced by what he was reading. He smile and went near him and the others behind him too enter as boisterous as ever, his family. Circling Tom's waist he finished while they locked gaze 'wifey'


	8. Reasons Why

Hermione: why did you become a dark lord? 

Tom: because I let my wall down only to be reminded why I built them in the first place. 

Hermione: What? What happened? 

Tom: because the world is full of monsters with friendly faces and angels full of scars.


End file.
